Zoe
is Axel Mulligan's next-door neighbor and best friend. As the only human who's currently aware of the Power Players' existence as living toys, she often aids them during times of conflict. Appearance Zoe has waist-length brown hair tied back into a braided ponytail and wears glasses. Her eyes have green pupils. She normally wears blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a pink cat face on it. Personality Zoe is helpful, level-headed, sensible, confident, yet down to earth and brave. When it comes to anything involving the Power Players, she's willing to help them in need since she's the only human who's aware of their existence as living toys that have accidentally brought to life by Minergy, courtesy of her best friend Axel. Zoe holds great admiration and respect for the superhero team, especially to her best friend and neighbor Axel, wishing to join the team despite lacking superpowers herself. Her wish is heavily focus in "Side Kicked" when she expresses jealousy of the team's constant battle with Madcap and his army on the daily basis, but without powers or combat skills, she decided to come up with her own superhero identity in which she calls herself "Action Zoe". But despite wanting to join the team and have helped them defeat Pyrant, Zoe is shown to be very humble, especially after realizing how much work it is to be a superhero and she rather continues being the Power Players' ally instead. Abilities While Zoe lacks in superpower or combat skills, she's shown to be very athletic. She knows how to play softball as mentioned in "Side Kicked", and dodgeballs in "Dodge City". Relationships Axel Mulligan/Action Axel Before Axel become a member of the Power Players team, he and Zoe have known each other for five days after he moved in with Uncle Andrew and they befriend each other, as revealed in "Unboxing Part 1". Since Zoe is the only one who's aware of Axel's secret identity and the existence of living toys, she's willing to help him and the team defeat Madcap's army whenever they invade his hometown and in return, Axel cares deeply to Zoe and he supports her as the team's ally despite lacking any superpowers herself, as seen in "Side Kicked". Power Players Zoe is the only human who's aware of the Power Players are secretly living toys after the events of "Unboxing Part 2" when she sees them interacting with Action Axel and she lets herself in on the secret. From then on, Zoe serves as the team's ally despite lacking any superpowers herself and helps Axel keep them a secret from his uncle. In "Side Kicked", she expresses jealousy of Axel being able to have superpower and battles with Madcap and his army on the daily basis that she wants to try joining them, but without powers or combat skills, she decided to come up with her own superhero identity in which she calls herself "Action Zoe". Eventually, after realizing how much work it is to be a superhero after saving the team from Pyrant and his army, Zoe changes her mind about joining the team and decided to stay being their ally instead. Uncle Andrew Despite not being related, Zoe refers to him as "Uncle Andrew" in "Side Kicked", possibly indicating she also views him as an uncle. Sightings Episodes Trivia * According to Zoe in "Unboxing Part 1", she and Axel knew each other for only five days before Axel becomes a member of the Power Players. * In some scenes of "Swing Set Jet Set", there's an animation error where the picture on Zoe's shirt is a white telephone booth instead of a pink cat face. ** When the episode was first released on the official Cartoon Network on August 30, 2019, the error was first seen when Zoe is sprinting at the park before Princess Sugar Salt's attack. Later when the episode is rereleased on the official Cartoon Network website on December 21, 2019, the error from that scene is fixed. * Because Zoe is the Power Players' ally, "Swing Set Jet Set" revealed that she can call the team in Axel's room to alert them whenever she sees a toy villain nearby. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters